fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Rush Pretty Cure!
Note: This season is still in progress! Sugar Rush Pretty Cure! '(シュガーラッシュプリキュア！''Shugā Rasshu Purikyua!) is a magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial thirteenth installment of the Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is directed and written by Minami Haru. The season's main motif are sweets. Synopsis Confection Kingdom, the origin of sweets, is a place ruled by the kind hearted King Almond. However, an evil group known as Noire has invaded the kingdom causing havoc and putting King Almond into an eternal slumber! Noire wanted to invade Confection Kingdom because of an unknown power that lied there. If they had it, they could have the world be enveloped in darkness! However, when they tried to take that power, it split into ten parts taking form of the ten favorite sweets of King Almond, also known as Sweet Treasures. The Sweet Treasures leave for Earth and go into hiding. Around fourteen years later (during these years the kingdom was trying to be put back together), the kingdom guardians, who guarded the entrance to Earth, are defeated and Noire is able to finally leave for Earth to find the Sweet Treasures. Now Sugar, a fairy from the kingdom, must leave for Earth as well to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. The Pretty Cure need to find all ten Sweet Treasures before Noire does, and if they are successful, they can bring upon a great power to defeat Noire and wake King Almond from his slumber! Characters Pretty Cure Saito Emiko (斎藤恵美子 ''Saitō Emiko) ''/ '''Cure Chocola '(キュアチョコラ Kyua Shokora) Emiko is the main protagonist who is 14 and goes to Kyoudo Academy along with her friends, Mizuki and Naomi. She often makes people happy when around her. She always tries to do her best when it comes to making sweets and fighting as a Pretty Cure. She specializes in chocolate sweets. After seeing the people her mother, Saito Sachi, made happy with her sweets, she wanted to be chocolatière just like her. When she meets Sugar, she becomes Cure Chocola with the theme color of pink. She is represented by roses. Hashira Mizuki (はしらみずき Hashira Mizuki) / 'Cure Melon '(キュアメロン Kyua Meron) Mizuki is 14 and goes to Kyoudo Academy along with her friends. She gets shy and gets nervous in situations when she feels pressured or is doing something in front of an audience. She is however wise and good at school. She makes sweets like Emiko and Naomi; she specializes in fruit sweets. She loves music and is a good singer. She sometimes gets scared of doing things and thinks of the worst case scenario. She joins the team after Emiko and becomes Cure Melon with the theme color of green. She is represented by stars. Yukiyama Naomi (雪山直美 Yukiyama Naomi) / 'Cure Vanilla '(キュアバニラ Kyua Banira) Naomi is 14 and goes to Kyoudo Academy like her friends. She gets a lot of love letters from guys at her school, and she is admired for her looks. She makes sweets like Emiko and Mizuki; she specializes in ice cream sweets. She is good at sports, but doesn’t participate on any teams because she prefers to participate in the sewing club. She is very unorganized and can easily lose things accidently. She is usually calm, but can lose her temper. She joins the team after Mizuki and becomes Cure Vanilla with the theme color of white. She is represented by snowflakes. Confection Kingdom Sugar (シュガー Shugā) Sugar is a dog-like fairy from Confection Kingdom to find the Pretty Cure and the Sweet Treasures. She loves to eat sweets like Emiko and sometimes helps her, even though it can come off as a little bossy. Even though she is from Confection Kingdom, she doesn't know of everything that happened since she was born a few years after the invasion, meaning some information is unknown. King Almond (キングアーモンド Kingu Āmondo) King Almond is the king of Confection Kingdom. He was put into an eternal slumber by Noire and he rests in the kingdom and waits for the Sweet Treasures to be found by the Pretty Cure. The Sweet Treasures are based off of the ten favorite sweets of his. Noire Banamin (バナミン Banamin) Banamin is one of the Noire Butlers and the first to appear in the series. He resembles a biker and uses fire like Mazuis. He says when calling forth a Mazui, “Let your sweet heart ruin! Burn, burn, BURN! Erupt with anger, Mazui!” His name comes from the words "burn" and "cinnamon." Ekisuil (エキシル Ekisuil) Ekisuil is one of the Noire Butlers and the second to appear in the series. She resembles a young girl doll and uses doll like Mazuis. She says when calling forth a Mazui, “Let your sweet heart ruin! Spoil, spoil, SPOIL! Screech your loneliness, Mazui!” Her name comes from the words "spoil" and "extract." Bitonger (ビトンジ Bitonger) Bitonger is one of the Noire Butlers and the third to appear in the series. He resembles a boxer and uses boxer like Mazuis. He says when calling forth a Mazui, “Let your sweet heart ruin! Beat, beat, BEAT! Reign with sorrow, Mazui!” His name comes from the words "beat" and "ginger." "Reign with sorrow" is supposed to be a pun where instead of "rain" it is "reign." Bitter (ビター Bitā) Bitter is the head of the Noire Butlers and is the last one to appear in the series. She doesn’t specifically resemble anything like the other butlers, but does take the form of a fifteen year old in black clothing. She uses void like Mazuis. She says when calling forth a Mazui, “Let your sweet heart ruin, pathetic one. Dispose! Envelop the word with hatred, Bitter Mazui!” Unlike the other butlers, she doesn't have a word combination for her name. Empress Black (エンプリスラック Enpuresu Burakku) Empress Black is the head of Noire. No other information is known about her. Supporting Characters Items Sugar Palette (シュガーパレット Shugā Paretto The Sugar Palette is the item the Sugar Rush Cures use to transform into Pretty Cure. They say, '''"Heureuse et Delicieuse! Pretty Cure Sweet Baking!" "Heureuse et Delicieuse!" is French for "Happy and Delicious!" Locations Confection Kingdom (コンフェクションキングドム Confecshon Kingudom) The Confection Kingdom is where Noire invaded to find the power that could help them envelop the world with darkness. This is home to King Almond and Sugar. Trivia Media Music Opening Theme Ganbatte! Sugar Rush Pretty Cure! Ending Theme 1st ED- Happy~Snacktime 2nd ED- Sweet Pretty Cure Dreams Movies Merchandise Gallery Previews Wallpapers Category:Sugar Rush Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:DeltaSeries